Dead and Gone
by Nai Nightmare
Summary: This poem, beginning a series of poems, is about the Joker. These will be about my perception of what his life is like, and what goes on in his head.
1. Dead and Gone

Leave me alone  
>With all that I own<p>

Nothing at all  
>Just me and this wall<p>

Between you and me  
>And all we could be<p>

I'm sorry, I've gotta go  
>Just know I loved you all so<p>

You'll miss me when I'm gone  
>The old me won't leave you lonesome<p>

A haunting memory  
>I am now your enemy<p>

My smile is poison  
>It'll kill you with good reason<p>

Do you love me now?  
>With all my hate, tell me how<p>

With all the sin  
>I'm wrapped up in<p>

You can hope and pray  
>But the old me won't come back someday<p> 


	2. When Did I Get So Serious?

they never understood, or cared  
>or even bothered to try<br>I'm left all alone with myself  
>and all I can do is cry<p>

but I'll stop my tears  
>and form a smile up to my ears<br>because in my head  
>you're honestly just left for dead<p>

you make me laugh  
>the way you act<br>fear builds in your eyes  
>ain't that a surprise<p>

to late to run  
>its only just begun<br>you'll know my pain  
>your blood and the rain<p>

no where to turn  
>Oh, how i love to watch you burn<br>this is just me  
>numb as can be<p>

this is how emotion makes us weak  
>its never what i seek<br>I don't want to feel  
>you need to know none of this is real<p>

"Why so serious?"  
>its making me delirious<br>my mind isn't here  
>its already disappeared<p>

and, in my hate I find  
>nothing that is kind<br>please, leave me to this,  
>my own sadistic form of bliss.<p> 


	3. Sad Hymns From The Funny Hell I'm In

I want to capture who I am  
>Put it in words as best I can<p>

I was nice and quiet, your best friend  
>But you showed me otherwise, that was the end<p>

I fell apart  
>Abused my heart<p>

Disturbed my mind  
>There's no turning back time<p>

I went through a phase  
>Escaped a heavy haze<p>

Its taken so long  
>But now I know I was wrong<p>

There's no one to trust  
>Promises dropped to dust<p>

Ill laugh at you twice before I end your life

Once, for your pathetic lies  
>And once, for the dread and fear in your eyes<p>

Its not me against the world, that's in the past  
>Its me on top of the world, my new task<p>

Ill show you, its all fake  
>The help they pretend to offer, makes me ache<p>

The love they say they spread  
>The words fill me with dread<p>

I had been broken  
>From the words you all had spoken<p>

And healed with a skin so bold  
>Ill make your blood run cold<p>

No emotion in sight  
>Not the slightest spark of light<p>

Dead, but alive  
>Off your pain I thrive<p>

Sad, I know  
>How I don't let emotion show<p>

Its a joke  
>The condolences for me, that you spoke<p>

But your tears bring me a sadistic bliss  
>It was over for me, now its your life you'll miss<p> 


	4. Life's Much Easier As Sociopathic Maniac

I wish I could relate  
>To the beauty of their fate<p>

If only the stars shined brighter for me  
>Forever, a sight ill wait to see<p>

Ill smile at death when it's at my door  
>There's nothing I could wish for more<p>

But, for now I'll just watch you die  
>A twist of the knife,out comes your last sigh<p>

They put me down,cast me out  
>No, I'm not going to sit and pout<p>

Ill rise high  
>I'm not just getting by<p>

The world at my hands  
>I had taken a stand<p>

Turn everything you know around  
>Before you utter your last sound<p>

Break you down in spirit and mind  
>Please, that's just me being kind<p>

Ill show you pain  
>Something for me to gain<p>

That fear, a spur of pleasure  
>My one and only treasure<p>

Money's for the greedy  
>And the oh, so needy<p>

All I need is you  
>A knife<br>And the things to you I want to do

Don't try to build up the nerve  
>"I'm not a monster,<br>I'm just ahead of the curve"


	5. I'll Always Be Here To Torture You

You're pathetic  
>I'm ecstatic<p>

I'm not sad  
>So you're not glad<p>

You know its true  
>How my mood defies you<p>

I'm not the same  
>I have changed<p>

I'm cold as stone  
>When I'm out<br>You should stay home

Ill rip your heart out  
>Make you shout<p>

Ill laugh at your fall  
>"Don't worry, doll"<p>

Pain.  
>That's my game<p>

Gotta take a hit  
>I won't listen to your shit<p>

That's how the world works  
>In the dark, things that lurk<p>

Got some scars?  
>How bizarre<p>

You know, you agitate me  
>For that, the next day you won't see<p>

Byebye  
>Ill see you in Hell<br>So don't be shy


	6. The Most Fun A Murderer Can Have

Cut up my face  
>Keep up this pace<p>

Even if you look in my eyes  
>You wouldn't see my lies<p>

Running scared?  
>Don't you dare<p>

You're mine now  
>Ill tell you how<p>

Can't spell slaughter  
>Without laughter<p>

I know you like how it hurts  
>the way I treat you like dirt<p>

Don't try to resist  
>Really, I insist<p>

You should know how it ends  
>I'll break you before you can begin to mend<p> 


	7. Breakdown

Play my game  
>Ill show you pain<p>

You know what I mean  
>Say goodbye to all you've seen<p>

Ill change your mind  
>Give you a mentality of a different kind<p>

They don't like you  
>You know its true<p>

They're pretending  
>Stopping your heart from mending<p>

You're as cast out as I am  
>Their love is a sham<p>

Its a bad joke  
>Its all a hoax<p>

You're crying because you're weak  
>The truths turning you meek<p>

But me and my strength, above the world  
>Because I figured it out when I felt my strength curl<p>

Pain ill never feel again  
>If you think you could break me,you're sorely mistaken<p>

Looks like I've made your heart bleed  
>This is how I've attained my lead<p> 


	8. Inside The Killers Mind

Look at you now,down on your knees  
>Begging for your life, yes I hear your pleas<p>

Listen,don't worry  
>It won't be over in a hurry<p>

I'm fueled by your pain  
>To me,it's just a game<p>

Simple as that  
>Now, now,don't be a brat<p>

With this knive  
>I end your life<p>

Laughing as I go  
>I love how your blood drips so<p>

On to the next one  
>You know I'm not done<p>

The night is still young  
>And me?<br>I've only just begun


End file.
